


Freedom

by queenofinsanity6



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Guilt, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofinsanity6/pseuds/queenofinsanity6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet of Baby Doll's last moments, inspired by the extended ending (found here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBYNOxLVj5Y&feature=related). A Christmas present for Malkontent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



He promised her freedom. Freedom from her pain and guilt and sorrow. Freedom from the absolute loneliness that plagued her, and the fear that she was wrong, that she really did belong inside. Freedom from this cage where the vague pretense of assistance was overshadowed by the abuses of the same people that were supposed to protect her.

She’d fought so hard to escape. She truly believed that if she could just get out of this place, escape these walls and guards and treatments that she could find peace, make a new life for herself. They’d all gotten so excited about it, the five of them.

Everything went so well. Until it didn’t. They left her. One by one, Rocket, Blondie, and Amber walked away. They didn’t want to risk themselves anymore, perhaps, or they just didn’t think it would work and hoped to discourage her. She didn’t know, they might as well have been dead.

Sweet Pea stayed till the end, and that’s when she knew. Escape would do nothing for her. She wasn’t like Sweet Pea, she had nothing waiting for her out there but her own guilt. So she sacrificed her chance in order to get her friend to freedom. The only thing she had left in the world was her love for this one woman, and she wasn’t going to destroy her chance at a new start by being selfish enough to go with her.

Her own freedom was here. The peaceful oblivion of the proceedure. One little tap and she’d be free from all of this. She’d be with her sister and her mother again, happy knowing the woman she loved would have a chance at a real life. All she had to do was stop fighting.

He was setting her free.


End file.
